


Hand Printed

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Transgender Character, M/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Shiro and Ulaz have twins, Shiro has both arms, Slow Dancing, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Shiro has it all. A slow, easy life, a pair of sweet children, and his soulmate by his side. What more could any man dream of?





	Hand Printed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonryder94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/gifts).



> Hey Shan! I had so much fun writing this, god it just felt so romantic as I was writing it. I modified the theme for Valentine's, since that's when I ended up getting it done. I really hope you like it! I left it open to interpretation whether Shiro is trans or if this is A/B/O, mostly because when I was writing the slow dance I suddenly realized I had made ZERO nods to it being A/B/O other than the twins being Shito and Ulaz's biological descendants. oof xD
> 
> Reread 1.6 million times in lieu of a beta because everyone was asleep and I was really excited to post this at 5:30 am.  
> Please enjoy~!!  
> ~Adam

Shiro hummed softly, elbow deep in dishwater as he finished the last of the dishes from dinner. He listened to Ulaz in the other room, a soft smile on his face. He could hear the hushed tones of his husband’s voice as he read to their twins, Akari and Takumi, in Akari’s room. He mouthed the words, knowing just where Ulaz was at this point. After all, this had been the nightly ritual for four years now. Ever since the twins had turned five, Ulaz read  _ Where the Wild Things Are _ at precisely seven p.m. The kids had originally been sound asleep by the time the hero began to miss home, but lately they had started making it to the end.

The murmurs of the story ended, and Shiro smiled as he pulled the plug on the drain, drying off his hands as the sink emptied of water. He trailed from the kitchen to the living room and then down through the hall, leaning against the door of Akari’s room. The young girl was curled up in bed, sound asleep beneath her sheets. Takumi wasn’t far from the same state, curled up with drooping eyelids in his father’s lap. It was a sight that Shiro would never get tired of.

Ulaz looked up as he set the book aside, smiling softly before looking at their sleeping daughter and then their half-asleep son. Shiro straightened before walking over and kneeling down, pressing a kiss to each of their children’s heads. He gently took Takumi from Ulaz, chuckling as his husband’s shoulders and elbows popped when he stretched his arms out. A short trip across the hall saw Takumi’s laying to rest, the boy already gone as his head hit the soft pillows.

Bedtime was always a blessedly easy affair, and for that Shiro was thankful. He remembered being told by friends with children that bedtime would be a nightmare consisting of wrestling little gremlins into bed and putting them back down five or six times before they stayed. Akari and Takumi seemed to be exceptions to most rules involving child behaviour, and Shiro was quick to  ~~ blame ~~ thank his mate for that.

Once he was satisfied with how well he’d tucked Takumi in, Shiro moved back to the living room. He smiled when he saw Ulaz quickly setting out two glasses and a bottle of wine before putting on a soft, slow song. The man turned around, an adoring smile lighting his face when he saw Shiro watching from the hall. He held out a hand, beckoning his mate to come closer.

Shiro was quick to heed the call, taking Ulaz’s hand and letting himself be drawn close. He pressed his nose against the crook of his husbands neck, breathing in the deep scent of his mate. Warm hands pressed into his back, and soon they were swaying lazily to the music Ulaz had put on. It was nice, comfortable, and left Shiro feeling so very safe. Ulaz rained a soft myriad of kisses over his love’s face and neck, bringing forth the lovely sound of Shiro’s laughter.

The two quickly lost their shirts, though they didn’t strip further. Both were all too satisfied to place their hands against each other’s hips. Shiro fitted his hand to the deep violet print on Ulaz’s skin, while Ulaz did the same to the dustier violet one that Shiro bore. It was a testament that they were meant for one another; their soul marks.

Shiro laughed again as Ulaz nuzzled against his neck, swatting him gently before tugging the man over to the couch and curling up with him. It was nice, being able to surround himself in the intoxicating embrace of his husband and not think about how early he’d have to be up to get the kids ready for school.

It was so nice, in fact, that Shiro didn’t stir when Ulaz slowly moved them, ever so gently carrying his husband to bed. He didn’t wake as Ulaz changed them both for bed and slipped them beneath the covers. And he didn’t stir when Ulaz pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and whispered against the snowy tuft of hair the liked to fall across his face.

_ “Happy Valentines Day, light of my soul.” _

**Author's Note:**

> My first time ever writing Uliro! Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
